Could it be?
by FanofSvu
Summary: My Take on what will happen with Baby John Doe - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HELPS RUN THE SHOW, NOT MY CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

She had been so stupid to even consider taking the pregnancy test, it had only turned out negative. But, that was in the past, after dealing with yet another horrific case. Not only that, she was in charge of the squad. She was the one who made the decisions now. Something had struck a nerve, something so deep she could not function normally.

It had happened all too fast, finding the baby had changed everything. Liv had not intended to fall in love with the baby. He was not hers to keep, yet a part of her craved to keep him to herself. She had relunctantly handed him over to the child services lady, feeling sick inside as she took the child away.

But, now things were different. The baby still had no one to love and care for him, that it made Liv question humanity. The baby still had no name, no mother, he was destined to become a child of the state. She sat back, the sound of a tick tock filling her head. And, plain sadness for the baby boy who would not experience the normal life he deserved.

Her heart called out to him, to save him from his fate. But, things were so much more complicated than that. She had Brian to think about, and she could not afford to make any rash decisions. Her mouth opened to say something before she could stop herself, losing any self control she had.

"Isn't there something else that can be done?"

"Well, yes. Baby Boy Doe will be in our custody until he is hopefully adopted."

She bit her lip, as one thing entered her mind.. She wanted that baby. She knew it was irrational of her, and Brian would probably think it wasn't a good idea. The pregnancy test had opened her eyes, to what she really wanted. Something she was missing out on, despite how many times she told herself she did not need a family to be happy. And, she was older, adoption was the logical choice. She was not thinking clearly, the pregnancy test had changed things for her.

"How long would the adoption progress take?"

"Are you implying you want this child, Seargeant Benson?"

"I've reached the point in my life where the likelihood of getting pregnant is slim, and its considerably high risk... I feel drawn to the child. Well, more like attached. He was so cute and sweet.. I want him to have a normal life with a lot of love."

"There would be paperwork that needs to be filled out, and social workers that will need to confirm that you would be a suitable parent."

"I'm not quite decided yet, I need to talk to my Boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

She was glad to be home, from a long stressful day at work. Not only that, she had to talk to Brian about something. Well, it was a very important matter. Children services would not wait forever, Liv was determined to have the baby. Even if it meant she had to give up Brian. Liv had never wanted a baby before, she had always been too busy with her job. Things were different now, she was a seargeant acting as commissioning officer. She had more time for a baby than she did in the past.

The sound of the door opening awakened her from the thoughts crowding her mind. She smiled as her man stepped within her view, her eyes looking him over with interest. She was lucky to have a man like him, but devastatingly enough.. Willing to leave him if need be. She didn't want to, he was the sweetest man she met. Sure, he was a little tough around the edges. But, what man wasn't?

"Welcome home, Babe."

"Its been a stressful day."

"I imagine you can't talk about it..."

"Thats correct."

"So, there is something we need to discuss."

She watched as he frowned at her words, concern filling his eyes. She took a deep breath of air, forcing herself to remain calm. A breathing technique she had learned in therapy, as she worked hard to get past the PTSD that was haunting her.

"You know how that pregnancy test came back negative?"

"Yes."

"Well, it got me thinking.. about how I want a baby."

"Oh.."

"I know you were relieved about the negative results, I was actually feeling disappointed."

"I didn't say I didn't want kids, I just don't know if it would be the healthiest choice at our age? I mean.. The thought of losing you makes me.. Well I can't even describe it."

"Thats why I want to adopt."

"Adopt? I'm willing to look into it if you are.."

"So, this recent case of mine.. There was a baby found, Baby boy doe. Well, its been a week and no has claimed him. He's really sweet, I would like you to meet him.. I want to adopt him."

"No name?"

"That's correct."

Brian reached out with his arms and drew her into a hug, and whispered into her ear "Lets do it then, lets adopt him." She let a small laugh escape her lips, and quickly drew him in for a kiss. "I love you, Brian Cassidy." Brian smiled softly, before pushing her onto a wall, passionately kissing her. His hands worked fast, quickly discarding of her shirt.

His hands cupped her breasts and started to massage them gently with his finger. Liv frantically clawing at his shirt, desperate to get him naked. When she finally managed to get rid of his shirt, she moved on to his pants. "Not so fast, Liv baby." She closed her eyes, her lips moving to form a response. "I need you Brian. I need you now." With no furthur words he unbuckled his pants, soon enough he was stark naked.

He slowly unzipped her pants, Liv rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Please hurry." Brian let out a small groan, before thrusting his hard member into her pussy. He bent forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Liv moaned in pleasure, her fingers clinging to his back, as he started to thrust at a quicker pace.

"Oh Brian!"


	3. Chapter 3

She held on to Brian's hand as they stepped into the child services offices, anxious to see the baby. She felt like it had been so long since she last seen him, her heart ached to hold him and never let go. Liv had never felt so possessive of a child in her life before, not until this baby came into her life.

"Ma'am, I'm Olivia Benson and this is my Boyfriend Brian Cassidy. We're here for Baby boy doe."

The words easily slipped from her mouth, felt so wrong calling the baby that though. He needed a name, a good strong name. She turned her head to smile at Brian, knowing it would be his first time seeing the baby. He would fall in love with the child, it was impossible not to.

"Oh yes, you're the potential adoptive parents."

"Well, we already know we want to adopt him."

"Oh, that's right. We have our team working on your case right away, hopefully the baby will be able to go home with you."

"Can we see him?"

"In a little, it might be important to have a little meeting first."

"Oh?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Ok. Anywhere we can sit?"

"Yes, right this way."

Liv bit her lip, feeling slightly frustrated. She just wanted to see her baby, the baby she was determined to have. Other things were going through her head as well, like all the supplies she would need to get. For one thing, she would definitely get a crib. She shuddered as she rememberd the dresser door she found him in.

They sat down in a well spaced out room, and not to mention well decorated. She took a seat by Brian, reaching out to hold his hand. She nervously turned her head back to the lady, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"So, Olivia and Brian.. What makes you want to adopt?"

"Well, I'm obviously an older women. The likelihood of me getting pregnant is far less. I also happen to be a sergeant for the NYPD. I was the woman who found Baby boy Doe, to be honest.. I kinda fell in love with him at first sight. I would love to be his Mommy."

"Well, Olivia and Brian. I'd say you'll get him, if your home situation turns out to be ideal and have the financials to care for a child."

"We're sure it will, I mean with my promotion to sergeant, I can be home a lot more. And, I also have Brian who will make a good daddy."

"We'll send someone over to check your apartment tomorrow, and we'll give you your answer on Wednesday."

"Okay. Can we see him now?"

"Yes, of course."

The lady stood up and left the room, mentioning that she would be right back. Her heart melted when she returned with the baby in her arms. She reached out with her arms to take him from her, the lady obliged and gave the baby to her.

"Hi Sweetie, what you been up to?"

Liv gently rocked back and forth with him in her arms, Brian looking at them both with love. "Liv, Can I hold him?" She smiled gently and with great care handed the baby to him. Brian cradled him in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth like Liv. "He's perfect, absolutely perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her eyes, weighed down from the lack of sleep. She was far too nervous to sleep, today was Wednesday. She desperately wanted to know the verdict, hoping all their money on supplies did not go to waste. She had been so confident they would say yes, that she didn't consider the possibility of them saying no.

What time would they call? She did not know if she could be patient any longer, despite the fact she was always so calm. One could not stay calm in a situation like this, not when they were about to become a mother, or hopefully anyways.

She groaned softly as she forced herself out of bed, noting that Brian was already up. He had taken the day off, she imagined Tucker would not be too happy about that. But, he really couldn't fire Brian for taking one day off. Brian was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, possibly waiting for her to get up.

"So, today is the day."

"Yeah."

Soon as they said that, the phone went off. Liv desperately hoping it was child services, to get the answer she was waiting for. Brian beat her to the phone, clicking the green button to answer it.

"Hello, this is Brian."

"Mhm..."

The suspense seemed to drag on, trying to find any hint of what the answer was.

"Liv, we gotta go. Gotta sign adoption papers."

"Know when we can take him home?"

"Today."

She, Olivia Benson, was a mommy. She quickly got dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, meeting Brian in the car. The car ride was silent, Liv thinking too much of the new changes in her life that would happen. She hoped that she would be a good mommy, better than the one who tried to discard of the kid Nicky.

It did not take long for them to sign the adoption papers, although Liv was having a hard time focusing. She just wanted to see the baby, it had been forty eight hours since she last saw him. "What you gonna name him?" The words hit her like a brick, as she desperately tried to think of a good name. "What about Liam?" She hoped Brian liked the name. "Like that name. Liam Scott Cassidy."

"Yes, that's what we'll name him."

A lady brought a carrier in, Liam inside, snug and secure. He was finally hers, she had a son. No more would she not understand what it was like to be a mother, she had a son to raise. "Thank you," They both said at once.

She picked up the Carrier and headed out the door, Brian rushing ahead to get the backseat ready for Liam. When secure in the backseat, Liv just allowed herself to gaze at her baby. "I'm your mommy, Liam."


	5. Chapter 5

Liv had known her sex life would decrease with the arrival of baby Liam. She had heard the stories, not hard to forget. She figured she was about to find out just how true those stories were. A part of her hoped that was untrue, hardly able to imagine not making love to Brian, much as she had before.

They had only arrived home a few hours ago, Liam peacefully sleeping in his carrier. She was waiting to jump at the chance to hold him, to take care of him. She knew that it would not be long before he awakened, a baby did not have a sense of time. Liv turned her head towards Brian, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"You're changing the first diaper."

"I already did, when I first saw him."

"I mean today."

"Sure, gives me some more bonding time with him."

"Now.. That you put it that way.."

"No Changing your mind."

"Shoot."

A loud wail pierced the room, startling both Brian and Liv. "Looks like someone is awake," She spoke quickly as she got up. She had a little difficulty unstrapping Liam from the carrier but she managed. It felt so right to hold him in her arms, rocking back and forth trying to soothe him.

"Shh, its okay baby."

She laid him gently on the changing pad, unsnapping the buttons on his onesie. When she checked his diaper and found he had not wet or dirtied the diaper, she snapped them back up. Was he hungry? It was the only other thing she could think about. "Brian could you mix up some Formula?" He smiled cheekily at her before responding. "I'll feed him for the first time, since you want to do the diaper change."

"Ha! You're funny."

Liam kept on crying, Liv talking a lot of fluff as she tried to get him to stop. It was hopeless, he was hungry, and wanted to eat. He only knew how to express himself by crying. Brian thankfully did not take long to make a bottle of formula, and was beckoning her to hand Liam over. She relunctantly gave Liam to Brian, watching as Brian cradled the baby in his arms with care.

"You made sure its not too hot, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

Brian offered the bottle to Liam, the baby latching on to the nipple eagerly. "Slow down, little fella." Liv smiled at the sight of her boyfriend feeding Liam, tears threatening to burst. She was excited for the new life she had made, as a mother. Even if she had not given birth to the child, she would be his mother in every way that counts.


	6. Chapter 6

She awakened to the sound of her cell phone ringing, and a cold bed. Brian had already left for work, and she was willing to bet that call was for work. She reached out with her hand to grab the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello, this is Benson."

"Liv, its Nick."

"What you need?"

"A woman is in a hospital, she's in bad shape, signs of rape."

"Okay, I'll be right in."

She glanced over to the right, Liam sleeping peacefully in his crib. She would hate to wake him up, he looked so precious asleep. She had yet to find a day care for him, or a nanny. So, what was she going to do with him today? It seemed like she had no choice but to bring him in to work with her. She didn't think anyone would mind, for one day at least.

It did not take her long to get ready, with a quick shower and a fresh pair of clothes. Waking up a sleeping baby was not something she would want to do, so with great care she gently picked him up, laying him down on the bed. She carefully unsnapped the buttons on his sleeper, slipping his arms and legs away from the holes.

She dressed him in a light blue onesie with a fire engine truck on it, slipping his legs through a tiny pair of jeans. She finished the outfit off by giving him a blue cap, before picking him up again. She strapped him in the carrier, and moved to the kitchen counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Nick had rushed up to her soon as she entered the precinct, little Liam in tow. "A baby?" Liv smiled knowingly, she had not told them of her plans to adopt. "Yeah, this is my son Liam." Nick arched his eyebrows with confusion, before saying anything. "I didn't know you were pregnant." Liv chuckled out loud before she could stop herself. "I adopted him." She let him peek inside the carrier.

"Isn't that the baby from our last case?"

"That is correct."

"Liv, there is something very important I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, we can do it in my office."

She set the carrier on the desk, before allowing herself to sit. "Liv, Lewis is behind the rape of this woman. He escaped from Prison." Her whole world went crashing down at the news, her life in danger. Lewis would not just forget about her, she was the victim who got away, the victim that he never was able to rape. "We're sure its him?"

"Positive. But, we do have good news."

"And what would that be?"

"Someone has spotted him, cops are on their way to check out the situation."

"Good thing for that," She spoke with a bitter tone. Liam chose that moment to make his presence known, in need of a diaper change. She had Liam to think about now, she needed to protect him. She quickly changed his diaper on a changing pad she had brought with her. "Oh Liam, what am I going to do? I refuse to be scared.. He has no idea where I live now." She cradled the baby against her chest, fighting the tears that wanted to form.


	7. Chapter 7

"Brian, Lewis has escaped from Prison."

He just stood there gaping at her, before the concern appeared in his eyes. He remembered the rage he had felt, the urge to kill the man who hurt his Liv. He would not allow it to happen again, especially when they had their son to think about now. His son needed his mommy, and Brian needed his girlfriend.

"He won't touch you."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and breathing in her sweet feminine smell. He was startled when her hand moved to touch the outline of his cock, his member started to harden. "Liv..." She put a finger to her lips and unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his erection.

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, sliding her hand around his member in a up and down motion. He tore at her shirt, snapping all the buttons off her blouse. "You'll owe me a new blouse." Her breasts so big and luscious, he was captivated by them. "Yeah."

He gently pushed her down on to the bed, before climbing on top so he was hovering over her. He unhooked her bra, revealing her rosy red nipples. He leaned forward and captured one in his mouth, making Liv gasp in shock. He started kissing her stomach, leaving a trail of wet marks.

He unzipped her pants, and slowly to play with her some, he pulled the pants off. Liv moaned in pleasure as he started to slowly play with her clitoris. He stuck a finger inside her, she was already extremely wet. Liv's hip bucked against him, "Brian.. I need you now!"

"We shouldn't do this.. We need to talk."

His words came out painfully, he would much rather continue with what he was doing. And, this would be the first time they would be making love since Liam arrived. Liv groaned out loud, "Brian. We can talk later."

"Fine then."

He hovered over her, and guided his cock into her wet entrance. "Oh God," Liv panted. A loud moan as she reached her climax, her fingers digging into Brian's back. A loud wail was heard, baby Liam had woke up. "Shit."

With a groan, Brian pulled out and Muttered "I'll do it." He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and started to make his way to Liam's room. The baby was fussing loudly, his tiny little hands clenched, eyes closed shut. "Shh, I'm here Liam." He picked the baby up and cuddled him up against his chest, and gently started to rock him.

He set the baby on the changing table, unsnapping the buttons on the baby's onesie. He did a quick diaper change, then snapped the buttons up again on his onesie. He became wide alert though when he heard a scream, coming from his bedroom.

He quickly rushed forward, his heart beat racing. Nothing prepared him for what he found.


	8. Chapter 8

It was too hard to believe, her whole life had come crashing down. Her worst nightmare was happening all over again. She didn't understand the sociopath's obsession with her, and why he couldn't just leave her alone.

She had just become a Mommy. Things had been going very well, until now.

She was once again in danger, wondering how she had managed to let her defenses down for the second time in a row. The sociopath had broken into her house, who knows how long he had been there.

"We are going to finish what we started. Perhaps your boyfriend can watch too?"

Brian had come back into the room, able to do nothing in fear that Lewis would shoot Liv. He had promised her that Lewis wouldn't touch her, he had broken his promise. He was forced to watch while his girlfriend was raped. It mad him angry, made him wonder what kind of man he was.

He heard the sound of a gun, looking up, expecting his girl to be dead. But, nothing had prepared him for what he saw instead. Lewis, crushing Liv with his weight and a bullet in his head. He quickly got to his feet, pulling the dead man off Liv, tears in his eyes.

"Im so Sorry, Liv."

"Don't be... There was nothi-ng you could of done..."

Her words were raspy, she was a victim. She could barely process it, everything hurt inside. "Just call 911." Brian nodded his head, and dialed the digits into his phone. He closed his eyes, tears falling down both of their faces.

The Ambulance had arrived quickly, the drive to the hospital not very long at all. The lack of noise was terrifying, Liv needed a distraction. She was a rape victim. There was a lot of blood. She was a strong woman. She would get through this, she had Brian at her side. And, she needed to be a Mommy to Liam...

They had done the whole exam, not that anything could be done, Lewis was Dead. She could not get the image out of her head. And, Liv knew she had a long road ahead of her. "I just want to go home." She said directly to Brian, he grimaced in response. "Doctors want you to stay a few more hours." She nodded her head in understanding before asking, "Can I hold Liam?"

"Sure."

She was handed the baby, and Liv cradled him towards her chest, sobs escaping her lips.


End file.
